The present invention relates to transcatheter aortic valve implantation (TAVI) planning, and more particularly, to generating a personalized 3D-printed anatomical model of the aortic valve for planning a TAVI procedure.
Transcatheter aortic valve implantation (TAVI) is becoming the standard choice of care for non-operable and high-risk patients suffering from severe aortic valve stenosis. TAVI is a minimally invasive cardiac intervention in which an aortic valve implant is delivered into a patient through the patient's vessels via a catheter. As there is no direct view or access to the affected anatomy in a TAVI procedure, accurate pre-operative planning is crucial for a successful outcome. Computed tomography (CT) has been established as the gold standard imaging modality for pre-operative planning for TAVI procedures. Standard clinical measurements, such as annular diameters and hinge-annulus plane distance can be estimated based on geometric models derived and used during clinical decision making. One important aspect of the clinical decision making is selecting the right implant device and device size. As dozens of different devices are available on the market and each device comes in different sizes, there are a large number of options for a patient. In addition, due to calcium within the aortic valve, it may not be enough to assess solely the geometric properties of the patient's aortic valve in order to select the right implant device.